hot dinner
by kimyung
Summary: Sungmin manisnya. Ugh, tidak. Sekarang namja manis itu tidak lagi manis tapi—sexy dan merangsang. "itu punyaku. Mau apa kau?". Rasa dingin menjalari tubuh Kyuhyun saat benda dingin itu menyelimuti. "pergi dari sana Cho! Aku benci melihatmu."—Kyumin/yaoi/BL/oneshoot/M


Hot Dinner

Kyumin

M

Yaoi/BL/Boys Love/oneshoot

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

ONE

TWO

AND THREE

(KYUMIN)

Kyuhyun melirik pada jam tangannya. Dua jam lagi acara makan malam dirumah kediaman Sungmin—kekasihnya. Saat tahu ini bukanlah makan malam biasa. Kyuhyun mengambil tas kantornya.

Setelah sampai dirumah kyuhyun membuka pakaiannya lalu masuk kekamar mandi untuk memulai ritual rutinnya. Setelah beberapa lama didalam, Kyuhyun keluar dengan menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya. Memilih setelan pakaian yang akan dipakainya. Setelah melihat pantulan wajah tampannya dari kaca. Tampan. Menyemprotkan parfum yang sangat disukai aromanya oleh Sungmin.

Setelahnya, mobil audi hitam kebanggaannya melesat membelah ruas jalan Seoul. Berhenti di sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dengan design yang minimalis dipadukan dengan modern. Garasi rumah itu ternyata sudah terparkir mobil calon mertuanya. Orang tua Sungmin memang yang mengadakan makan malam ini.

TING TONG

Jemarinya menekan bel. Dari dalam terdengar teriakan 'Tunggu sebentar'. Hentakan kaki kencang seperti berlati hilang saat sudah berada tepat dibelakang pintu. Ternyata Sungmin manisnya yang membuka. Ugh, tidak. Sekarang namja manis itu tidak lagi manis tapi—sexy dan merangsang.

"kau datang Kyunnie." Sungmin langsung menghambur didalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tidak siap akan benturan itu, Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. "iya aku datang Minnie." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tiba-tiba menabrakkan bibirnya pada benda kenyal Kyuhyun. Keterkangetannya bertambah saat Sungmin mungulum bibirnya dengan ganas. Yang dapat perlakuan itu hanya dapat menerima dan membalasnya dengan sama ganasnya.

Kedua lengan Sungmin telah menggelantung indah dileher Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan memberikannya sedikit elusan sensual yang membuat Sungmin makin terangsang.

"eugh."

Leguhan nikmat baru saja lolos dari bibir plum kekasih manisnya itu. Kyuhyun makin semangat memagutnya, menjilat dan mulai berperang lidah hingga saliva mereka berdua bercampur aduk. Tetesan bening itu mengalir hingga keleher Sungmin. Ciuman Kyuhyun berpindah kerahang dan berhendi pada telinga Sungmin. "aku sangat merindukanmu. Minnie-ya." Kedua benda yang telah menegang itu saling bergesekkan.

Lelaki itu mengulum kupingnya hingga erangan erotis lolos lagi. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Kyu." Bisik Sungmin. Tangan yang tadinya berada di punggung Sungmin telah menjalar hingga bermuara pada gumpalan bulat kenyal Sungmin dengan gemas.

Ciuman itu berlanjut lagi, tapi kali ini penuh dengan perasaan cinta. Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun hingga tautan mereka terlepas. Sungmin mengendalikan deru napasnya yang memburu. "mereka semua sudah menunggu dimeja makan. Akan sangat tidak sopan bila membuat mereka semua menunggu lama kita."

Kyuhyun mengekori Sungmin di belakang. Dapat dilihat pandangan mata Kyuhyun tidak henti memerhatikan butt Sungmin yang ikut bergoyang saat ia melangkah. Sungmin memberikan deathglare gratis untuk Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh tatapan lapar.

Dimeja makan ternyata sudah ada Mr dan Mrs Lee disana duduk bersama seorang adik Sungmin bernama Sungjin. Tidak ada rasa kecanggungan yang didapatkan. Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan dan tepat didepan mereka berdua Sungji dan Mrs Lee.

Saat sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Appa Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun terbelakak saat melihat Sungmin membuka zipper celana jins ketat yang digunakannya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan miliknya sendiri lalu mengocoknya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat memandang tidak percaya pada Sungmin. Kedua manic mereka bertemu. Wajah memerah Sungmin membuat celananya makin menyempit.

Masih dengan obrolan panjangnya dengan Mr dan Mrs Lee tangan Kyuhyun ditarik Sungmin untuk menyentuk junior miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang dan mengeluarkan cairan dipucaknya.

Seakan tidak tahan akan godaan yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Kyuhyun langsung mencium Sungmin dengan ganasnya. Mengocok junior Sungmin dengan kekuatan maksimal.

"Kyu…. Gantikan dengan mulutmu darling."

Sadarkah yang Sungmin lakukan sekarang? Dari sudut matanya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat orang tua Sungmin memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ia mengerti.

Nafsu Kyuhyun sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. persetanan dengan kedua orangtua Sungmin yang melihat adegan ini. Mau apa mereka? Membatalkan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi?

Sungmin berpindah tempat keataas pangkuan Kyuhyun sehingga posisi meraka saling berhadapan. Sudah tidak ada jarak antara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun membuat pertarungan lidah mereka semakin bergairah dan panas. Sungmin mulai membuka satu bersatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dan hal sam juga dilakukan sebaliknya. Telapak tangan Sungmin membelai dada bidang itu.

Tanda merah semakin bertambah lama kelamaan. Sungmin yang sudah tidak dapat membendung gairahnya turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang ditinggal tegang itu protes saat mainan terindahnya pergi. Sungmin berbalik lalu membuka sisa kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya dengan memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata sayunya dan mengulum sebelah jarinya telunjuknya.

Tubuh kekasih manisnya itu menunggung diatas meja makan dengan hole pink itu ditunjukkan tepat didepan wajahnya.

Plak plak

"kau tidak tergoda dengan holeku Kyunnie?"

Tanpa diperintah lebih lanjut Kyuhyun melepas celananya hingga mata kaki. Mengokok juniornya yang sudah sangat tegang. Memposisikan wajahnya jarinya didepan hole Sungmin. Saat merasakan jemari Kyuhyun menggelitik holenya Sungmin mengerang hebat. "aahhhhh… Kyuu cepat lakukan."

"ternyata kelinci sexyku sudah sangat tidak sabar rupanya."

"aakkkk Kyu."

Jemari terunjuk Kyuhyun telah masuk. Desahan erotis yang menambah gairah Kyuhyun makin deras dikeluarkan dari bibir pink Sungmin. Pekikan keras sekali lagi keluar saat jemari dengah Kyuhyun juga ikut mendesak masuk. Mata Sungmin meram merek dengan napas yang memburu dan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan erangannya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan jemarinya dengan gerakan menggunting. Ini berguna agar hole Sungmin lebih rilex sebelum benda kebanggaannya itu masuk.

"Kyuh… leebihh ceepaatt…"

Jemari Kyuhyun dengan intens meng in-outkan hole Sungmin dengan cepat. Sungmin mengerang kecewa saat jemari panjang itu lepas dari holenya. "aaakkhh appoyo…"

Pekikaan kesakitan itu sekarang telah menjadi desahan penuh kenikmatan. "ahh ahh ahhh Kyuhyun lebih cepat."

"ohh, Minnie kau sangat sexy dan juga sangat sempit." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat pada telinga Sungmin sedangan mengulumnya dari belakang. Punggung mulus Sungmin telah penuh dengan kissmark yang Kyuhyun ciptakan untuknya. Peluh telah membanjiri keduanya. Decitan meja makan yang seakan mau patah semakin memenuhi ruang makan itu. mereka berdua tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada dirumah itu. napsu mereka berdua mengalahkan rasa malunya dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kencang dan cepat. Sungmin membalasnya dengan gerakan yang berlawanan membuat permainan mereka semain memanas dan menggairahkan. Junior Sungmin yang terabaikan perlahan digapai Kyuhyun lalu dikocoknya dengan irama yang cepat dan remasan kuat hingga membuat Sungmin serasa terbang kelangit tujuh.

Pergerakan keduanya makin brutal saat mereka berdua merasa akan mencapai klimaks. Kyuhyun terus saja melantunkan kata cinta dan kotor yang membuat libido Sungmin mekin memuncak. Pendingin ruangan itu seakan tidak berfungsi. Wajah memerah Sungmin dan mata yang sayu itu membuat Kyuhyun makin cepat saja mencapai klimaksnya.

"aakhh."

"aakhhh Sungmin Jeongmal saranghae…" deru napas mereka memburu. Sungmin yang kelelahan bahkan tidak mampu membalas kata-kata cinta Kyuhyun yang sudah setiap saat didengarnya. Tubuh tergeletak Sungmin bangkit saat Kyuhyun telah melepaskan juniornya setelah mencapai klimaks. Kyuhyun duduk diatas kursi yang tidak jauh dari tubuh kelelahan Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk diatas meja dengan memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang memandanginya juga dengan tatapan sama-sama napsunya. Tubuh naked itu berjalan mendekati sosok kekasih yang mendangnya dengan tatapan seduktif. Sungmin dapat melihat junior Kyuhyun yang baru setengah tegang pasca klimaks mereka.

Namun, langkah Sungmin tidak langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang memandanginya penuh harap. Tubuh naked itu berjalan kearah dapur dengan cueknya melewati adiknya yang sedang menyeduh kopi di pada sebuah termos air panas. "ck, tubuh berlemak saja dipamer-pamer."

Deathglare gratis yang Sungjin dapatkan dari sang hyung seakan tidak berefek sama sekali. Sungmin melewati Sungjin lalu beralih pada kulkas untuk mengambil sesuatu. "tunggu sebentar."

"apa lagi? Kyuhyun sudah menungguku dengan junior yang menegang. Cepatlah, apa maumu." Sungmin berteriak saat adiknya dengan seenaknya mengambil mangkuk penuh es krimnya. "itu punyaku. Mau apa kau?"

"huh? Ck. Pelit sekali aku hanya meminta sesendok saja kau marahnya setengah mati. Ini." mangkuk itu kembali pada empunya setelah Sungjin mengambil beberapa sendok untuk ia nikmati sendiri. "nippelmu tegang hyung!" Sungjin mencubit nipel Sungmin dengan gemasnya setelahnya ia berlari terbirit-birit, takut mendapatkan bogem dari namja manis itu. sungmin hanya membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Awas saja kau Sungjin bodoh!

Saat Sungmin telah sampai diruang makan dengan aroma sperma yang mendominasi indra penciumannya, Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengkocok miliknya sendiri. Mendesahkan nama Sungmin sebagai bahan khayalannya. Gerakan tangan mengocok Kyuhyun terhenti karena tangan Sungmin telah menggantikannya. Tangan kanannya mengocok dengan cepat dan sesakali jilatnya kepala junior Kyuhyun.

"aarggg Sungmin!"

Rasa dingin menjalari tubuh Kyuhyun saat benda dingin itu menyelimuti junior besar dan panjang kebanggaan Sungmin dan dirinya. Rasanya bertambah nikmat saat gua hangat Sungmin menyedotnya dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan yang cepat. Twiceball Kyuhyun juga mendapat sapuan lidah lihai Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa semakin frustasi ketika Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Sungmin hanya menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang bening.

Sungmin naik keatas pangkuan Kyuhyun hingga tubuh mereka berhadapan sekarang dengan tidak ada jarak yang menjaraki mereka. Mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di leher Kyuhyun sedangkan yang satu lagi mengarahkan sendiri junior kyuhyun agar masuk kedalam hole yang sudah sangat sering Kyuhyun masuki itu. Kyuhyun hanya memandang tubuh naked Sungmin dengan pandangan mengagumi. Wajah berusaha Sungmin terlihat sangat sexy dimatanya. Karena junior Kyuhyun terus saja meleset, Sungmin menggeram frustasi.

"Sial, kenapa sulit sekali. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun kenapa sulit sekali. Cepat bantu aku."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat wajah napsu Sungmin yang bercampur dengan kekesalan. Tatapan Sungmin memicing ketika Kyuhyun tertawa. Apa yang lucu?

"aku hanya ingin melihatmu berusaha mencari kepuasannya Sungmin sayang."

Sungmin memukul manja dada Kyuhyun. "aish sudah lah. Aku sudah tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan ini. kau menghancurkannya Kyuhyun. Dasar Cho bodoh!"

Karena kekesalan Sungmin yang sesuangguhnya tidak suka ditertawakan saat mereka bercinta seperti sekarang ini. "kau mau kemana Chagiya?"

"aku kesal. Jadi aku tidak mau melanjutkannya lagi. kenapa memangnya?"

"apa? Kita baru melakukannya sekali. Kau ini kenapa sensitive sekali sih." Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang telah berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka tadi. "aku begini karena aku sudah tidak tahan melanjutkannya tapi kau membuat hasraku hilang seketika. Sudahlah minggir. Dan cepat angkat kakimu dari sini."

Sungmin telah pergi dari ruangan makan itu setelah ia telah memungut pakaiannya yang bertebaran diruangan ini. segera Kyuhyun memungut pakaiaannya kemudian memakainya dengan secepat kilat lalu mengejar Sungmin yang telah naik kelantai dua tempat dimana kamar kekasih manisnya itu berada. Pintu itu telah tertutup dan terkunci dari dalam sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menahannya. "ya, Cho Sungmin. Kau ini kenapa? Aku minta maaf, ne?"

"pergi dari sana Cho! Aku benci melihatmu."

Kyuhyun hanya menghembuskan napas beratnya. Kenapa kekasihnya itu begitu sensitive? Padahal mereka baru saja melakukan hubungan panas yang menggairahkan. "Sungmin sayang… aku sunggu-sungguh minta maaf karena menertawakanmu tadi. Aku sangat menyukai wajahmu memerahmu itu hingga aku tidak tahan untuk menahan tawa. Sungmin buka pintunya. Kumohon."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan didepan pintu bercat pink itu. lama-kelamaan tubuhnya merosot hingga bokongnya menyentuh ubin. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan dalam tumpuan kedua lututnya. Ia berharap Sungmin segera membuka pintunya dan tidak marah berkelanjutan hingga mendiaminya selama sebulan lamanya seperti kejadian bulan lalu karena Kyuhyun bermain dengan kasar hingga membuat Sungmin pingsan. Apakah Kyuhyun bermain kasar kali ini? Bukankah Sungmin sendiri yang memancingnya untuk memulai permainan panas mereka tadi? Aarrggg… kau kenapa Minnie-ya

Derap langkah menggema. Dari sudut matanya, Kyuhyun tahu orang itu adalah Sungjin—adik Sungmin. Suara kunci yang saling beradu menjadi music ditiap langkah kakinya. Kemudian, anak yang lebih muda dari Kyuhyun itu berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun. Berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih setia pada posisinya. "Hyung… kau ingin menemuinya kan?"

"Eumm, tentu saja. Tapi dari tadi dia tidak mau juga membuka pintunya. Dia itu kenapa sih?" lirih Kyuhyun. Kesal juga dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin Hyung itu sedang sangat sensitive. Makanya marah-marah tidak jelas begitu." Ucap sungjin. "tadi saja ia marah-marah saat aku mencubit nippelnya sekali. Padahal kami kan sama-sama pria."

Mata Kyuhyun melotot marah. "APA? Kau gila Sungjin. Dia itu Hyungmu. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. terlebih lagi dia calon istriku. Walaupun kalian sama-sama namja, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Dia hyungmu dan kau harus menghormatinya." Teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungjin harus menutup kedua teringanya dengan tangan. "ck kecilkan suaramu Hyung. Umma dan appa sedang tidur. Kau jangan membuat keributan disini. Kau mau pernikahanmu dan Sungmin hyung dibatalkan apa? Hanya karena teriakanmu membuat mereka terkena serangan jantung.

Ada benarnya juga perkataan bocah ini. dalam hati Kyuhyun membenarkan perkataan Sungjin. Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun tidak jadi menikah dengan Sungminnya hanya karena teriakannya barusana?

"kau mau kemana membawa kunci sebanyak itu?"

"eoh, ini maksudnya Hyung? Kebetulan pintu kamar mandiku terkunci dari dalam, makanya aku mau membukanya dengan kunci cadangan ini." tunggu dulu, jika kunci kamar duplikat kamar mandi juga ada disana otomatis kunci pintu tempatnya bersandar sekarang pasti ada di tumpukan kunci berbagai macam bentuk itu.

"kunci pintu ini juga ada disana?" ucap Kyuhyun penuh pengharapan. Sungjin sejenak berpikir. Kemudian menggangguk membenarkan ucapannya. Senyumannya mengembang. "eumm Tentu saja ada."

"kalau begitu cepat berikan padaku." Perintah Kyuhyun. "enak saja. Tidak semudah itu."

"kau… kau berani membantahku."

"tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" suara meremkan Sungjin semakin menyulut emosi Kyuhyun. Karena bertengkar tidak akan ada gunanya maka Kyuhyun kali ini akan mengalah. "cepat katakana apa yang kau inginkan."

Sungjin menyunggingkan seringai. "aku ingin dompetmu. Sekarang." Semudah inikah?

"kau ingin dompet kan? Ini—"

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin isinya saja." Potong Sungjin cepat

"kau ingin merampokku?"

"hmmm Hyung bisa menyebutnya apa saja. Sekarang berikan, maka kunci ini untukmu. Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal setelah ini."

Demi Sungminnya tercinta, Kyuhyun memberikan perampok kecil itu 3 kartu kreditnya dan beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal 1 juta won. Setelahnya, kunci berat itu berpindah tangan ke Kyuhyun. 'dasar perampok licik.' Sungjin berjalan menuju tangga turun setelah mendapatkan tujuan awalnya. Tidak sia-sia mencari kunci itu dikamar orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memutar kunci itu beberapa kali, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar dengan penerangan seadanya. Kyuhyun tidak menemukan sosok yang dicintainya itu di atas ranjang pink itu. tiba-tiba tangan kecil memeluk perutnya dari belakangan. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Kyuhyun dan mencoba menghirup aroma yang begitu memabukkannya. Dari pelukannya saja Kyuhyun sudah tahu, sosok ini adalah Sungminnya.

"Kyu… maafkan aku." Lirihnya kecil sekali. Jika saja kamar ini tidak hening mungkin suara itu tidak akan tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"tidak Chagiya. Ini salahku. Aku menyakitimu tadi hingga kau marah seperti tadi. Saat aku melihat matamu yang memancarkan kemarahan, aku takut kau akan marah lagi padaku. Tapi, nyatanya kau marah sungguhan."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Dapat dirasakan degup jantung namja manis itu berdetak dengan sangat cepat. "Kyu… maafkan aku. Sikapku sungguh kekanakan dan—"

Tubuh tinggi itu berbalik lalu memotong perkataan Sungmin dengan telunjuknya didepan bibir Sungmin "sssttt… jangan meminta maaf lagi. sekarang kita impas bukan?"

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Kyu… apa kau menyukai anak-anak?"

"tentu saja Minnie. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Kyuhyun menggesekkan hidungnya dengan kulit leher Sungmin. aroma strawberry itu sangat menggodanya. "kira-kira bagaimana perasaanmu jika tahu aku hamil?"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dari rengkuhannya dan memegang pundak kecil itu. mencoba menyelami mata bulat bening itu. "benarkah Sungmin?"

Dengan penuh pengharapan, Kyuhyun beraharap Sungmin hamil seperti harapannya. "ya, Kyunnie. Aku hamil."

"benarkah? Oh tuhan terima kasih banyak." Kyuhyu belompat-lompat kegirangan. Mengajak Sungmin berputar-putar lalu menggengdong berkeliling kamar Sungmin. "yaa… Cho Kyuhyun turunkan aku."

Sekarang Kyuhyun tahu, alasan mengapa Sungminnya sangat agresif, dan tiba-tiba marah seperti tadi. Ternyata, semua itu karena adanya seorang aegya yang berada didalam perut Sungminnya sekarang. Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun merasa menjadi seorang yang sangat beruntung didunia ini. memiliki istri seperti Sungmin yang cantik, baik, pandai memasak, peduli pada social dan mencintainya dengan apa adanya. Ditambah lagi seorang malaikat yang akan menghiasi hari-hari setelah mereka berdua resmi menyandang status 'suami dan isri' didepan Tuhan dan para kerluarga serta kerabat mereka.

'Sungmin adalah sosok malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku. Tuhan mempercayakan aku untuk menjaganya karena aku yakin dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga Cho Sungmin hingga akhir hayatku.'

'Kyuhyun adalah lelaki yang pencemburu. Tapi aku mencintainya karena itu berarti dia sangat mencintaiku. Cinta yang ia berikan padaku sangat besar hingga aku harus menjaga baik-baik cinta yang diberikannya itu untukku selama aku masih terus bernafas.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

05 April 2013

.

..

.

.

.

END

Ide untuk membuat ff ini sudah sangat lama tertanam diotakku. Tapi, baru dapat tersalurkan setelah debut kemarin mendapatkan respon yang positif. Membuatku semakin percaya diri untuk terus menulis.

Semangat yang kalian berikan sangat berarti. Walaupun kalian anggap kekuatan sebuah review sepele tapi itu dapat menjadi motivasiku untuk menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik lagi.

Sekali lagi maaf bila ff ini tidak sesai dengan harapan kalian.

Review

Lady Prim

kissue


End file.
